


When Boys Become Drugs

by batmanisabanana



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Louis, Drugs, M/M, Poetry, Top Harry, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanisabanana/pseuds/batmanisabanana
Summary: Louis' always been a wild child.





	When Boys Become Drugs

**LOUIS** had always been this paradox of a boy.

He was iridescent in that way; quiet one moment and then loud the next, moody but then.. maddening. He was magnetic yet he didn't let anything stick to him. He was a contradiction in his own right. There was always something different about him, something untouchable.

And more than anything Harry wanted to _touch_ him. Harry wanted to crawl under his skin and live inside him. He wanted to wear him on his sleeve and spread him out wide open for his own eyes to see. He wanted to look inward, and find him there, _everywhere_.

Harry had never met anyone more toxic, more poisonous than him; the boy had always been this bittersweet thing, his whole person gave out the scent of forgotten cigarettes on a desolate Sunday morning.

Louis was an impending doom.. and yet Harry wanted to be conscious of nothing else but _him_. He wanted to close his eyes and hold onto the darkness, the nakedness and the vain struggle of keeping Louis with him, _just a minute longer_ , and live on the edge of delight. He wanted to understand his magnifying language and then dare to speak it aloud.

Harry wanted to _hate_ him. He wanted the bitterness of the words he spoke out loud to reflect the thoughts he kept about him in his head. He wanted to beg his own skin to forget about the silken touch of his hands.  The dance of his fingers along the inside of his arm. He was haunted by him, this unholy boy he prayed for each night.

This enigmatic wild child.

 


End file.
